Forum:2019-03-04 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- Well, that I didn't foresee... --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:04, March 4, 2019 (UTC) The sacrifice part is ominous, especially since we don't know whether the timeline in GG is mutable (my guess is that it's not, although multiple timelines seems likely after what happened with Othar on Twitter). What does an extra-dimensional being even want as a sacrifice, anyway? Quantheory (talk) 05:12, March 4, 2019 (UTC) :popsicles, they like to stuff and mount them -bikke : Purple says a sacrifice will be offered, not that a sacrifice is accepted. Agatha (or anyone) could be offered, and the summoned creature could say "thanks" and not take (not kill) the offering. Argadi (talk) 10:22, March 4, 2019 (UTC) So, it seems like this purple guy has to be the one who pulled the gun on Tarvek and Higgs (who have exchanged positions, by the way), but I don't see a right arm and there's no gun in his left hand. Could y'all explain that, please? I'm not worried about the sacrifice; even if they had thought to sacrifice Agatha heretofore, now she's the one who fixed their dingus. (And they can't have planned on her sneaking in!) I'm trying to figure out whether purple guy is himself an extradimensional being, given his apparent non-timebound nature, and also given the bricklike decorations around his left shoulder, which remind me of the speech "balloon" of the original apparition on page four of volume 1. Bkharvey (talk) 05:40, March 4, 2019 (UTC) :his right is on his hip and his gun is in its holdster near his left -bikke :: Thank you. Dunno how I missed that. Bkharvey (talk) 06:55, March 4, 2019 (UTC) :Not worried? I can think of a fairly obvious alternative "sacrifice" who could have already been collected and prepared... --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:05, March 4, 2019 (UTC) ::do you mean violetta? -bikke ::Violetta's discovery of Steelgarter was unplanned. I suppose there's been enough time for them to have promoted her to sacrifice instead of whoever they'd planned before, but it would make much more sense if it were Bunstable. That was a planned killing. Bkharvey (talk) 06:55, March 4, 2019 (UTC) ::: I realize the new guy messes up his tenses, but he settles on the idea the sacrifice hasn't happened yet. If so, that rules out Bunstable. --Geoduck42 (talk) 10:28, March 4, 2019 (UTC) :::: Only if the sacrificee has to be alive at the time of the sacrifice. (You could imagine them burning a body.) In order for it to be Violetta, she has to have survived Steelgarter and then let herself be captured by these clowns. -- Oh, but wait, she might literally have let herself be captured, for purposes of investigation, and then be planning to escape pre-sacrifice. Interesting... Bkharvey (talk) 16:36, March 4, 2019 (UTC) ::::: Once again, that rules out Bunstable, since his body is gone. And if Violetta was badly injured enough, yes, she could have legitimately been taken hostage. --Geoduck42 (talk) 19:59, March 4, 2019 (UTC) :::::: Oh dear, have I forgotten something again? When Wooster arrives, he wants to see both bodies, and Snacky says there's not much left of Tobber. Bunstable's body suffered burn damage, but there was enough left to gross out various viewers. Has something happened to it since then? Bkharvey (talk) 20:04, March 4, 2019 (UTC) Thoughts about Armed Purple Guy (APG): #Are they an extradimensional being like the Dreen? If so, why are they so much clearer, but less good about temporal tense (e.g. the difference between "has done" and "will do")? Did they travel through time from the future, or are they precognitive in a way that lets them see the future? #How loyal are they to the Grey Hoods? #Why do the Grey Hoods want this summoning so badly, if they already have evidence that their technique works (e.g. APG and the temple itself)? Quantheory (talk) 05:49, March 4, 2019 (UTC) : They're Sparks. It's cool tech. And beyond that, as you yourself say, we don't know APG is from another dimension, or that the Grey Hoods even know he exists. And in case anyone missed it, this is the guy that Steelgarter was talking to via the peephole.--Geoduck42 (talk) 06:05, March 4, 2019 (UTC) ::The line from Wednesday suggests that APG is with the Grey Hoods (at least one of them is armed, i.e. me). I'm not really sure that this is who Steelgarter either. That individual seemed to have hair in the fourth panel there? Also, between that and the previous page, the peephole person seems to have a firm grasp on what time it is, and not know what is about to happen, unlike APG. Quantheory (talk) 06:23, March 4, 2019 (UTC) ::: I agree, I considered that it might be Eyeball, but rejected the idea because APG is so ditzy. But, considering APG's confusion about the timeline, it's entirely possible that he's the one the machine summoned. That would be ironic. "Oh, mysterious extradimensional being, what is the meaning of life?" "I would gladly pay you tomorrow for a hamburger today." Bkharvey (talk) 06:55, March 4, 2019 (UTC) :::: The lack of tense confusion during the eyeball conversation and the current page tense confusion and awareness of the future do seem at odds to one another. It is the wrinkles/lines around the eyes that make APG= MrE a real possibility for me. So if APG is actually from the Nth dimension and is Mr. Eyeball, perhaps The Great Work is to open a portal for more of his kind? But he says, "they will offer it a sacrifice" rather than "they will offer Bob a sacrifice". So he knows what's rather than who's coming? Regardless of who they are, he/she/it decided not to be down on the main floor during the event. Clearly APG knows more, so hopefull, there will be more exposition.9thGeneral (talk) 22:55, March 4, 2019 (UTC) :::: Also, not for nothing, but in the Buck Godot series, there were beings called Uligb Mercenaries that were many-eyed and eleven-dimensional. 9thGeneral (talk) 22:40, March 4, 2019 (UTC) My guess on amorphous purple entity with eyes like the Extradimentional Horror? It's the Boilerghast. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:54, March 4, 2019 (UTC) : Hahaha. Bkharvey (talk) 06:55, March 4, 2019 (UTC) : : Hah. Came here to say that. It's totally the Boilerghast. I think now that we've seen it and what appears to be it's non-linear conception of time, another fun question is: "Is the Boilerghast a character from the future and/or past that we've already seen."(Also, side note: Had to switch user name because the password reset feature was apparently broken. Just kept linking back to here without taking me to the password reset page? Weird.) Solomon's Key (talk) 15:12, March 4, 2019 (UTC) By the way, what is the possible function of a space helmet with a hole at the top? Bkharvey (talk) 07:00, March 4, 2019 (UTC) (P.S. You'd think Tarvek had never met a spark before.) ::It's a fishbowl-type-thingee. Filled with Water. Or filled with some fluid or other. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:43, March 4, 2019 (UTC) ::: If it was a fishbowl, and if the contents of the fishbowl was essential to keep the APG alive, then it seems a very poor design. The first time the APG bends over (if that is possible) or trips and falls, the APG is dead. ::: My speculation is that it is a visor of some sort. Notice that the APG has at least two eyes in the back of his head in panel 3. A wrap-around visor would be a necessity for such a being. -- William Ansley (talk) 04:10, March 11, 2019 (UTC) You know, the APG went from pointing a gun at Tarvek and Higgs to not pointing it at them in between pages. If he were just an ordinary guy, there would be an obvious inferrable reason, namely that when Agatha operates the machine, her whole team became viewed as friends by the grey hoods rather than enemies. But as it turns out, APG claims to have known all along that Agatha would do that. So why is he no longer pointing a gun at them? Or, why did he do it in the first place? Bkharvey (talk) 19:40, March 4, 2019 (UTC) : He stopped pointing the gun at them because they are no longer about to start something I'd guess. 04:28, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Absurdist speculation: So what if the scarifice doesn't need to be a whole person? What if Lucrezia is steadily turning cyborg because she has been sacrificing her limbs to gain access to the additional dimensions?9thGeneral (talk) 17:52, March 5, 2019 (UTC) I also came here to say I think the APG is Boilerghast and the similarities with the Hideous Extradimensional Being: Type 1 are quite obvious. I think we may be close to filling some gaps on the whole time manipulation topic, which seems to be the larger, still blurry backdrop of the whole story.